


Not So Dumb for Investing in Door Stoppers, Now Am I?

by jubilantscribbler



Series: Jaspvid Week 2020 [2]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Cowboys, Daniel isn't insane he's just Mad Angery, M/M, Masquerade Ball, reincarnation kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24387895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jubilantscribbler/pseuds/jubilantscribbler
Summary: Day 2 - ReunionEven as the world cycles over and over again, he’ll always find him.  And one day, no matter what the world throws at David, he’ll make sure that they’ll finally be happy together.
Relationships: David/Jasper (Camp Camp)
Series: Jaspvid Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758160
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Not So Dumb for Investing in Door Stoppers, Now Am I?

**Author's Note:**

> this TOOK ME FOREVER i'm ashamed it took me a while BUT it's done so I hope you guys like it!!  
> now i gotta get working on the next day's prompts LOL

The first time he met him, he didn't really know what to expect. Blue eyes. Brown locks. And a bright smile.

The door closed behind him, and he thought that this was it.

This was where he was meant to be.

But the door didn't lock.

And Jasper didn't stay.

And when he looked away for just a second.

Jasper was gone.

* * *

It's red.

Everything is red.

His hands, his chest, his face. There's red _everywhere_ , and David can't press down hard enough on the wound to get it to stop being everywhere.

"Davey," Jasper grunts out, "it's okay."

"It's not!" The bandanna that was wrapped around his neck seconds before is now stained with the red that coats his hands as he sobs. "Just- just hold on! Maybe- maybe there's a doctor in the town nearby or-"

"Don't think I'll last that long, partner." Jasper coughs, and red dribbles from the corner of his lips as he tries to smile. But it's weak, just like the rest of him as he squeezes David's hands. "Do me a favor, Davey."

"Don't," he gasps, tears streaming down his face, "you promised! You promised it'd just be us two out in the frontier, whether it be workin' together herdin' the cattle or just sleepin' under the stars! It'd always be us two, stickin' together through thick n' thin!"

"Sorry." Jasper smiles through his tears, and David knows him well enough to see the bits of fear that peek out from the corner of his eyes. "Sorry."

"No- shhhh." He removes his hands from Jasper's bleeding chest and cups his partner's face instead, trying to keep that light in his eyes just a bit longer. "I'm sorry, I shoulda realized they were followin' us, I shoulda been more careful, I didn't-"

"'nough of that. Ain't your fault." Jasper's voice is growing quieter, and David pulls him closer to his chest, closer to him. He needs to listen. He has to listen. "Just- promise me, okay?"

"Jasp-"

"Shhh, promise me." Jasper's hand comes up to cup David's cheek, stroking it tenderly as he stares into David's eyes as if the stars were hidden there instead of the night sky. "Promise me you'll find another."

"I can't-!"

"Shh, don't hold yourself just to me. You're too good for just lil ol' me." 

"I can't- I don't think I can-"

"You will. I'm sure of it. You'll find another."

"But I love _you_!" He curls over Jasper and desperately clings to the damp cotton shirt sticking to Jasper's chest. "We waited so long, I-!"

"Davey, I..." Jasper coughs again, rougher, harder, before he slumps against David with a strangled gasp. "I love you too, I love you. So don't- don't..."

Jasper's hand falls from his cheek, but he catches it in a swift movement.

"Don't- don't what?" 

And he clings to that hand. That hand that would pull him up from the ground. That hand that would brush the dirt from his cheek and pat his shoulder for a job well done. That hand that showed him how to ride a horse and round up cattle.

That hand that would stroke his hair at night, when it was just them two together beneath the stars, and the only witnesses to their quiet, secret kisses were the understanding brown eyes of the cattle they kept watch over.

"Jasper," he whimpers softly, "don't what?"

And that hand. That hand that would radiate warmth and comfort and belonging. He clings to it, brings it to his lips and breathes on it as his tears obscure the sight of his partner.

"You're- you're so cold now, hold on, I've. I've got you, alright? I'll warm you up." He pulls Jasper impossibly close, buries his face against his shoulder and sobs, cradling his lover in the cold, night air as the stars become the only witnesses to a loss he's not ready to fathom.

"I've got you. I've got you. I've got you forever, okay? I'll come for you. No matter what."

No matter what.

* * *

Doors open.

And they close.

When they open, he catches a glimpse of a familiar back. Broad-shouldered. Brown locks. A smile tossed lazily over his shoulder.

And when David reaches out to grab him, the door closes.

It's nothing like a game. Nor is it a chase. David merely follows a trail, desperately, after the one he loves.

Over and over again.

Sometimes, he gets lucky, and his foot catches the door.

But when he gets through. When he tries to take hold of that familiar hand and sees wide, blue eyes catch sight of him.

He hears the door close again.

And visions pass him.

Of eyes meeting.

Fingers touching.

Nearly grasping.

But never quite holding.

It starts as a chance meeting.

_ "My name is Jasper, and yours?" _

_ "...David." _

_ "It's nice to meet you. I hope we get along." _

_ "Of course!" _

_ A desperate feeling takes hold of him, and he nearly pulls this complete stranger in for a hug. _

_ But that's strange, isn't it? _

_ "We'll be working together from now on. I hope I won't be much trouble." _

_ "Nonsense!" _

_ Together, they work in construction, building houses for the local townsfolk as they wipe sweat from their brows and groan with strain on their muscles. _

_ Days pass like this, but David always finds himself looking forward to the end of the day, where he and Jasper can visit the pub for a bit before parting ways for the night. _

_ It begins like it always should. _

_ A shared laugh. _

_ The clink of glasses as they drink away the day's labors. _

_ And a secret shared between glances that only they two understand. _

_ But one night, something changes. _

_ The only warning he gets is a scream before- _

_ A gunshot. _

_ And he's shoved to the floor. _

_ By the time he gets his bearings, Jasper is bleeding out on the floor with a few other unlucky patrons. _

_ He cradles the man in his arms as deja vu strikes him, and he sobs as people scream for doctors. _

_Powerless. He's absolutely powerless._

Sometimes a fleeting glance.

_ A brunette catches his eye as he orders a coffee, exhausted, tired, no doubt from the local college. David smiles, as he's ought to do with the patrons that come by the shop. The man smiles back, and David realizes with a start that the man is handsome. Stunning. And that his smile melts away the tension David holds in his shoulders. _

_ And he finds himself starting conversation, something he never does willingly. _

_ "What are you studying?" He asks, already getting started with a brew for the brunette. _

_ "Oh, I haven't actually..." The man sheepishly combs his fingers through his hair as he laughs. "I haven't figured exactly what I want to focus on." _

_ "Oh dear, what year are you on?" _

_ "This would be my second year." The man shrugs and flashes an easy smile. "But I'm sure I'll figure it out somehow." _

_ "I hope so!" He pours out the man's coffee and offers it to him. Their fingers brush together lightly, and David jerks his hand away, feigning the pull as a touch from the hot mug. The brunette watches him curiously before taking the drink with a nod. _

_ David can't help but watch as the brunette stays, getting a refill or two of coffee as he stares out the shop's windows. After a few hours, he's one of the few patrons left that sit idly by, the others either reading books or looking over notes. _

_ And yet, this man does nothing but stare out the window and drink his coffee. _

_ When another hour ends, he sighs and brings the mug up to the counter. David already has another pot ready and waiting. _

_ "Another cup?" _

_ "Oh, no," he chuckles, but it's weaker than David would like it to be. "I should be going, actually." _

_ His heart drops. _

_ "Already?" _

_ A chuckle, more genuine, this time. _

_ "Well, if I had any more coffee, I'm sure I'd have a heart attack." _

_ "Oh, no I wouldn't want that!" _

_ "I'm sure you wouldn't." The man's eyes soften as their fingers brush together on the counter. This time, he doesn't pull back. "Thank you for the lovely coffee." _

_ "It was my pleasure." He smiles, an urge to interlock their fingers together biting at his core. "Feel free to come back again!" _

_ "Ah... I'd like to." _

_ Oh. _

_ "Just visiting the campus then?" _

_ "A friend, actually." The man pulls his hand away. "I should go meet him, actually." _

_ "Of course! It was nice meeting you, I hope the rest of your visit goes well." _

_ "...Thanks." _

_ He watches the man's retreating figure leave the shop, and an optimistic bitterness wells up inside him. _

_ It could have been worse. _

_It could have been a whole lot worse._

Or a brush between paths.

_ "Oh my gosh- Oakley! I'm so sorry!" He pulls his husky off the man she bowled over, his arm covering his face as she tries to slobber all over him. "Oakley! Heel!" _

_ "It's okay!" The man laughs as he gently pushes her face away to stand up. He dusts himself off and gives David a bright smile. David nearly forgets to breathe, a feeling of warmth blooming in his chest as he studies eyes so blue he'd dare call them familiar. "She's just a little excited - aren't you, girl?" _

_ Oakley barks excitedly as her tail wags. _

_ "May I pet her?" _

_ "Oh, um, of course!" The man taps his chest, this time fully prepared for the entire weight of her as she licks all over his face, laughing as he pets her.  _

_ "What a good girl you are!" _

_ David should absolutely be scolding Oakley for jumping on a stranger like that. But the two of them were clearly having so much fun... and they looked awfully cute together... and- ugh, no! That's still naughty behavior! He'll just have to... scold her when they get back. _

_ "Alright, that's enough good girl." He gives her one final pet and gently lets her down onto the ground. "Thanks for letting me pet her. She's a sweet gal." _

_ "She is, when she's not jumping onto people she doesn't know." David gives her a stern look, and Oakley merely stares back with an all-too-pleased snort.  _

_ "Well then, I should let you two continue your walk." The man bends down to pick up his hat, fixing it atop his head and giving David a polite nod as he continues on his way. Oakley pulls at her leash, whining and wanting to chase after the stranger as he walks away. _

_ For a moment, David contemplates letting her run towards the man. It'd give him an excuse to talk to him some more, maybe excuse the poor behavior of his rambunctious dog, and- _

_ Oakley's bark draws him out of his thoughts, and when he looks back to where the man once was, he finds that he's already disappeared. She whines and tugs harder at her leash, looking at David before barking at the spot where the man once was. _

_ "...Come on, Oakley, we shouldn't bother the good man." _

_ She whines again and tries to fight against David's stubborn movements. But he doesn't relent, and the husky trudges along with grumpy whines and howls as they continue their walk. _

_ And for some reason, he finds himself just as disappointed in himself as she is. _

_If not, more so._

But nothing ever changes. Jasper leaves, either by force or because David lets him go.

And David lets him go plenty of times.

Because if he lets him go, Jasper's less likely to be covered in blood, right? He'll live longer, be happier, experience life to its fullest.

...But David is selfish.

So horribly selfish.

He sits with his back to a door and bangs his head against it. He's tired.

So, very tired.

"...Davey." A voice so familiar calls out to him from the other side. "Why are you doing this?"

"I don't know." He bangs his head again, trying to erase those memories of Jasper dying in his arms, Jasper dying in the streets, Jasper strangled or Jasper bloodied or Jasper turning his back and leaving- "I just want to see you again, I guess."

"You see me every time now." A pause. "And you're hurt every time."

"Aren't you hurt?" He laughs bitterly, running a hand down his face. "God, you get hurt the most, I know you do."

"Davey, maybe you should call it quits." They've long since lost their drawls, another age coming upon them as their dialects change accordingly. "You can always love someone else."

"Are you kidding?" He laughs again, harsh now as he rubs away at his tears. "I don't think I can do that. Not until I find you again."

"You don't have to do this." He's tired. They're both tired. They're tired of this endless search, this nearly pointless hide-and-seek where David opens one door to a thousand other doors, and he runs and runs and runs after the shadow of a man he can barely see anymore, a man that's trying to find his way back to David but can't, and so they both run and open doors that close others, all in an effort to try and find the other.

All so that he can see Jasper once more.

Really, truly see him as he is.

Hold him.

And kiss him.

And tell him to his face that he loves him and that they can be happy together for once.

"I have to." David stands up and wipes away the rest of his tears, more determined than ever as he hears another door close.

And his door open.

He walks through his door, not surprised to find the other side empty. David is sure by now that the hallways and rooms are all just filled with the echoes of each other's voices. So he speaks out loud, loud enough that he's sure Jasper can hear him.

"I swore it to you. I've got you. And I'll come for you." He tugs at his shirt, at the place where his bandanna once hung over and charges at the next door. "No matter what." 

* * *

David never liked attending these social events. Too stuffy, too hot, and too crowded with socialites and incredibly rich people throwing their wealth around like a child throwing sand into the ocean.

But here he was.

Dressed in a suit that felt a little too tight on him, trapped in an old mansion in the middle of a masquerade party that he was tugged along to at his friend's behest. And that friend was nowhere to be seen.

So now. Here he was. Sipping at his drink as a mask kept his identity a secret to everyone but him and his friend. That is, if he could find her anywhere. Now, where did Gwen run off to-?

"Excuse me." A voice to his left catches his attention. Soft, just a tad bit high, but for some reason, this voice sounds like the most calming sound he's ever heard. David turns towards this stranger with the sweet voice, and a man dressed in an ornate, navy tailcoat that hugs his figure faces away from him. The only distinguishing feature that David can make out is the mess of brown hair the man runs his fingers through as his nervous voice continues to speak. "I'm afraid you have the wrong man."

"Don't be so silly!" A blonde woman is clinging to his arm, pouting as she pulls at him. "Even though you've cleaned up quite a bit, I'm positive that I have the right man! ...Although you do sound a bit off. Have you caught a cold? Oh never mind that, won't you come dancing with me, darling?"

"Miss-"

"Oh um, excuse me." David rests his hand on the stranger's shoulder and sees a pair of wide, blue eyes turn to look at him. And David swears he's seen those precious blues somewhere else before. 

"Yes?" The blonde woman turns her pout into a frown as she looks David up and down. "Can we help you?"

"You mean ah, you. Can I help you." David pretends he can't feel the sweat begin to build on the back of his neck. "You see, haha, my friend has been meaning to teach me to dance and um, he, therefore, owes me a dance. Before you." The woman's frown deepens as David quickly waves his hands in front of him. "That is! If he still wants to dance with you, he can! It's just that- well, um, he promised me first. S-sorry." 

"Right, dear." She pulls her hand away from the stranger and crosses her arms. "And I'm supposed to believe you because...?"

"I'm his friend!"

"Of course. Then you wouldn't have any trouble telling me his name then, hm?" A coy smile plays on her painted lips as she looks over David again. "Shouldn't be too difficult."

"Oh um, h-his name is..." David gulps as his mind races to pick a name out for this handsome stranger, but before his mind can pick one that stands out, the stranger's warm hand gently squeezes David's arm in comfort.

"Actually," he says easily, the sound of his voice taking David's breath away, "you seemed awfully familiar with me earlier. Why don't you tell me my name instead?"

"Wh-?" The woman scoffs and lifts a hand to laugh behind it. "Don't be ridiculous, darling! Of course I know your name!"

"What is it then?" The woman frowns, and it occurs to David that maybe she really _does_ believe she knows this man. A part of him wants to laugh, just a little, because no one could possibly-

Huh.

"But if I say it, then he'd know your name too." 

"Then my nickname. Shouldn't be too much of a giveaway." And then the stranger releases David's arm to rest his own arm on David's shoulder, reclining ever so casually as David tries not to suddenly combust on the spot.

He knows he found the room hot earlier, but holy CRIPES does he feel like he's on fire now.

"Well I wouldn't say that-" She pauses, eyeing the stranger's smug smirk as her brows draw together. "...No, I suppose it wouldn't be, hm?" The woman straightens up with a coy smile on her face, despite how her eyes flick between David and the stranger in confusion. "It's Kev."

"Unfortunately, miss, like I said before, you got the wrong man." The stranger nods to David without looking at him, but there's an unspoken trust that settles between them. No doubt, no matter what name David says, the stranger will go along with it. "What's my nickname, dear friend?"

As he looks over at this stranger who feels more familiar by the second, a single name is all that comes to him as he looks over the brunette. Warmth spreads and builds up from inside of his chest as he speaks a name he's never spoken before.

"...Jasp." Those blue eyes flick to him in interest as David breathes out the nickname. "Short for Jasper."

"That's right." There's awe in the man's voice, and David swears there's a delighted twinkle in his eyes before he turns away from to face the bewildered woman. "My name is Jasper. And if you still wish to doubt us," he lifts his mask up just enough to make the woman pale at her mistake, "there you have it. I'm truly sorry that you mistook me for this 'Kev' person, but I'm sure if you look around a bit longer, you'll find your partner."

"He's not my-" The woman groans and makes to pinch the bridge of her nose, only to be further frustrated as the mask blocks her way. "Oh, never mind! I'm truly sorry for mistaking him for you, please, continue on with your night." She rushes away with a huff, only to pause as she throws a bored look over her shoulder. "Although, I suppose a little bit of caution should be taken, hm? Bull-headed idiots tend to roam around at night, and they usually charge first, think later. If I were you, I'd be careful tonight." Before either of them can question her words, she disappears into the crowd without another word. It's then that the man takes his arm off David in a rush, hands up as if David was somehow upset by the touching to begin with. 

Surprisingly, he was not.

"Oh! Sorry, I barely even know you and-"

"It's fine!" David reassures the man quickly, laughing sheepishly as he feels himself relax around the stranger. Why did he feel so calm around him? "I don't mind, really."

"Right, um." The man quickly cards his fingers through his locks, a habit David realizes is of the nervous sort. "Thank you for saving me back there, I really appreciate it."

"It was my pleasure." The conversation stalls to a stop as David shuffles nervously. Normally, this is where they should part ways, right? He helps out a stranger, they exchange their pleasantries, and then the stranger goes on about his night. That's what most strangers do, especially if there's no reason to stay. 

But the stranger stays.

Drifts a bit closer to David until he offers a gloved hand to him.

"It'd be rude of me to go back on my word." David blinks as the stranger with sapphires for eyes returns his gaze, a soft smile on his face.

"...What?" David is about to scold to himself for giving such a dumb response, but the man merely chuckles and keeps his hand outstretched. His chuckle is just as soft as his smile, and there isn't a hint of judgement in it. It's light, free, airy.

A sweet sound that David tucks away in his memory.

He wants to hear that chuckle again. 

"You said I was supposed to teach my dear friend how to dance." The man winks. David swallows. "And my mother always told me to make good on my word."

"R-right." David takes his hand, and even with gloves on, he can feel the warmth that radiates from the stranger. The man squeezes David's hand reassuringly as he tugs him to the dance floor. "Oh! But, um, I already know how to dance."

"Then that makes my job easier!" With a laugh, he pulls David close to him and keeps his grip on David's hand, the other settling on his shoulder. David's ears burn as he assumes the lead role, his free hand settling on the stranger's back. Surely, his ears are burning because he can feel the heat of curious dancers boring holes into him and his partner, and not for any other reason.

They must be a strange sight to behold. Two men dancing with each other as though they were the only ones on the floor.

But the stranger's bright smile makes it hard to focus on the scrutiny of everyone around them. Another wink from the man has David's feet moving automatically with the tempo of the music, and the stranger keeps pace with him easily.

"So then, rude of me to just ask right now but, what is your name?" The stranger tilts his head to the side as they dance, and David nearly stumbles from how cute that was. 

"Oh! U-um, my name is David."

"David." The man rolls his name around on his tongue, as if to savor the feel of it. "A very nice name! I like it."

"Th-thanks. I like it too!" Even more so now. "And... your real name is...?"

"Well, wouldn't you know it? Your guess was spot on!" The man- no, _Jasper_ laughs heartily as they continue to dance. "My name really is Jasper! You even got my nickname right, which is..." Jasper trails off, his eyes blinking slowly behind his mask. "...Huh. Well, actually, I don't think anyone has called me 'Jasp' before."

"Oh, if that's so then, um, I can... keep calling you Jasp." Jasper's surprised gaze causes him to squeak. He nearly lifts his hands to shake them in front of him, but stops when he finds himself unable to let go in the first place. Instead, he tightens his grip on Jasper as he tries to recover. "I-I mean, if you want me to, that is..." David's gaze drops to the ground as Jasper's feet slow to a stop. A gloved finger gently tips his chin up as eyes that look like a clear blue sky meet his own with that familiar twinkle in them. 

"I think that's a splendid idea." A smile matches the subtle squint of Jasper's eyes as he takes the lead from David. "Even makes me feel a little more special than I already do."

"Special?"

"Well," Jasper gives David's shoulder a gentle squeeze as they drift with the dancing crowd around them, "I think all this special attention you're giving me is quite the gift already. A nickname as well? You flatter me, good sir." 

The best response David can come up with is incoherent stammering and a bright blush. Jasper laughs as he sweeps David with his movements, swaying just enough with the crowd that they blend in like every other couple.

It's easy to get lost in Jasper's movements. Easy to match every step he takes, every turn, every pivot - they flow naturally like the river behind his house, easily maneuvering around each rock, each log, each obstacle in their way as though nothing can break their rhythm. When Jasper twirls him out with a grin, his grip remains strong as David is pulled back into Jasper's waiting arms, a giggle escaping David as he's held close to this stranger he swears feels more familiar to him with each passing second.

Which can't be true. He barely knows the man. But as Jasper continues to smile and spin him around, he finds himself dizzy with the idea of being around him more.

Maybe actually getting to know him.

Wouldn't that be simply divine?

Oh, but he supposes maybe getting actually dizzy might be affecting him too.

"Jasp," he gasps, head lolling forward a bit to rest on the brunette's shoulder, "can we, um, rest for a bit?"

"Oh- oh! Sorry, okay, that's enough, huh?" A worried chuckle escapes him as Jasper leads David off the dance floor. "Do you want a drink maybe?"

He shakes his head. "Is fresh air alright?"

"Of course!" Jasper begins leading him out to the gardens where they're met by a rush of people happily drinking and conversing loudly within their many groups. David didn't mind the ruckus - this is normal for parties, after all - but Jasper seemed less than satisfied with the noise. "Let's say we try the third floor instead."

"Huh? Why?" That didn't sound very fresh airy.

"I heard there's a balcony on the third floor that has a fantastic view of the stars! And I don't think these bumbling drunks can make it past the first flight of stairs." Jasper takes David's wrist and tugs him along. David should probably protest. Maybe say wandering someone's mansion during a masquerade party isn't very guest-like behavior.

But then again...

If what Jasper says is true...

Then he could be alone with Jasper.

Even for a little bit.

It's enough to have him pick up his pace, a smile growing on his face as he feels like a child again.

Just the two of them, under the stars, talking.

Where no one can see them.

Where no one can judge them.

Jasper glances over his shoulder to David and flashes him a grin.

He gets it now.

As they make it to the third floor, Jasper pushing open doors and glancing around to find his little quiet spot, David realizes that it was never the ruckus that bothered Jasper.

It was simply the eyes that followed their every move.

And now, as Jasper happily crows at finally finding the balcony, he finds himself willing to break a few rules if it means spending time with Jasper like this.

"Here we are!" Jasper leads him towards the balcony, the wooden railing creaking a bit under Jasper's weight as he leans against it. Old wood, David thinks idly as he leans on the balcony next to Jasper. Hopefully it won't crack under their weight. "How's this for fresh air?"

The breeze ruffles their hair as David takes a deep breath. Clean. Crisp. Cold. He shivers and leans against Jasper for warmth, the brunette casually wrapping an arm around David to pull him closer. David nestles closer to Jasper's side and sighs happily.

"It's... it's good." He looks up at the night sky, and while his mask obscures a bit of his sight, it's still enough that he can see the stars twinkling ever so brightly in the sky.

When he was a child, alone and furious, he believed that the stars would look down at him only to mock him, for while they all had each other, he was by his lonesome, crying out by the barn with no friends to speak of. But were they really mocking him? Or was he just imagining it?

Because now.

Now when he sees the stars, twinkling and sparkling like tiny secrets just waiting to be told, he's reminded of Jasper's eyes, and how they twinkle and sparkle with untold secrets he wants to know.

Secrets whispered into his ear maybe, like a little treasure that only he's allowed to know.

He turns to look at Jasper, only to find the man gazing at him softly, a small smile gracing his lips as he rests his head on his palm.

"Has anyone told you that you have the most beautiful eyes known to man?"

David feels his face heat up once more as he looks away, flustered but happy.

"N-no."

"Really?" He can practically hear the excitement in Jasper's voice. "Well, lucky me for being the first to tell you then!"

David laughs a bit at that, and when he brings his gaze back to Jasper, he sees those lovely sparkles again as they practically shine with an affection David swears he felt once a long time ago. It makes him want to see Jasper.

_Really_ see Jasper. No mask on to hide his identity.

Just him, and his plain ol' face.

He must have been staring for a while, for Jasper smirks playfully and points at his mask. "What? Do I have something on my face?"

David opens his mouth to respond just as cheekily when another voice responds for him.

"Well yes, actually, you do."

They both stiffen and turn to face the source of the voice, Jasper's arm quickly dropping as they do so. 

There, standing on the balcony behind them stood a tall blonde, arms folded behind his back as his smile sends shivers down David's neck. It's cruel, and cold, and _angry_. 

"Do-" David gulps, glancing at Jasper before looking at the blonde before them. "Do we know you?"

"I wouldn't say that you’d know me," the man drawls, striding forward slowly, "I'd say you're quite innocent, to say the least. But the man next to you is a scam. So I'd suggest you step away from him and let me deal with him."

"Sir, I don't even-" Jasper's words come to a halt as a silver glint reflects in the moon's light. A breath is caught in David's throat as he stares at the knife.

"Oh, don't play coy with me," the blonde growls, his smile now swapped for a snarl. "Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice- well, I'll make sure you don't go for the third time, hm?" 

David steps between them, ignoring Jasper's alarmed cry as he does so. "Listen, let's all just calm down for a minute-"

"You don't get to tell me to calm down, sir," he waves the knife around in the air, and oh boy, is that dangerous, "so if you could _please_ step aside and mind your own business-"

David quickly grabs the man's hand and twists his arm, making the blonde shout in shock and pain as he drops the knife. Before the man can react, David kicks the knife off the balcony, hopefully having it land somewhere where nobody can get hurt.

Alarmed screams sound from below, but nothing bloodcurdling yet, so he calls that a success!

He, however, does not call the fist connecting with his jaw a success. David grunts in pain and stumbles with the force of the punch, the blonde following it up with a sharp kick into his side that has David stumbling and collapsing onto the balcony floor with a pained wheeze.

"David!"

"And stay down there, if you know what's best for- ghk!" Sounds of a fist connecting with something has David struggling to push himself to catch sight of Jasper grabbing hold of the blonde's suit to connect his fist to the blonde's face yet again. 

"I don't know WHAT your problem is-" Jasper grits out as the man catches his fist, "but I don't fuckin' know you!"

"I told you not to play coy with me!" The blonde slams his forehead against Jasper's, stunning the brunette long enough for the blonde to slam him against the railing. The low creak of the wood catches David's attention as his heart comes to a stop.

"Wait-"

"I've warned you once before, Kevin-"

What?

"Kevin?" Jasper's bewildered voice quickly turns into a snarl as he grapples with the blonde. "I'm not fuckin' Kevin!"

"Don't be ridiculous, I'd recognize that hair anywhere-"

"Oh, so you think all men with brown hair are your Kevin then?"

"I know your tricks! You can try and mask your voice all you want, but I _know_ it's you-"

The wood creaks dangerously as the two men struggle and slam against it, David barely pushing himself up fast enough to stagger towards them. "Stop- the railing-"

The blonde tries to kick at Jasper's legs but instead breaks clean through one of the balusters between his legs.

Although initially shocked, the blonde grins widely as he slams his forehead down once more against Jasper's, a resounding crack that's followed by wheezing gasp as the blonde follows through with a punch in the gut for good measure. As Jasper groans and curls forward, his mask falling to the ground as he fails to recover while the blonde braces an arm against Jasper's stomach and pushes up as he-

Oh.

Oh no.

"Stop- stop!!" David runs towards the pair as the blonde heaves and shoulders Jasper's body over the balcony. 

Time slows down as David watches both of their expressions change as Jasper's body tumbles over the railing.

The horrified realization the blonde has as it is, indeed, the wrong man he just tossed over the edge.

And Jasper's fearful acceptance that he is about to fall to his death.

A promise rings loud and clear in David's mind as he shoves the blonde aside to make it to the railing and lurches forward.

_I'll come for you._

He lets out a pained yell as his arm takes the full weight of Jasper's hanging body, half his body hanging over the edge as the broken baluster digs into his shoe as a shoddy anchor.

"I've got you!" He gasps out, reaching out with his other hand to hold on tightly to Jasper's wrist. "I've fucking got you!"

"David!" Jasper's wide eyes stare at him from below, hand clammy and sweaty as David grits out a cry of desperation. "David you're- you're going to fall too!"

He shakes his head, and this damn mask is just getting in the way so he shakes and shakes and shakes until it flies off and finally, _finally_ he can see Jasper, and Jasper can see him.

"I'm not letting go!" He digs his nails into Jasper's sleeve and nearly screeches as he tries to pull him up. "I'm not losing you!"

It's too easy imagining Jasper broken and bleeding, the sparkles in his eyes gone as the light in his eyes go dull, and he lays lifeless and gone to the world.

Gone to David.

He hates how easy it is to imagine that.

And he wants it to stop.

If it means destroying himself in process just to save his life, just once, he'd take that risk.

"David just- just let go, it's okay!" Jasper gasps and smiles through his tears as his sleeve begins to slip through David's grip. "I'm happy I got to see your face, at least-"

"Shut up!" David hasn't yelled in years, and it shocks him almost as much as it shocks Jasper. "Just- just shut up! I said I've got you, didn't I?!" Even so, he can feel his upper body slipping more and more over the edge as he struggles to pull Jasper up, even with his foot caught on the broken baluster, if he doesn't do something soon, they both very well could die-

Arms wrap around his waist as a voice breathlessly calls out to him, "I've got you, so just hold on to him!"

There's grunts and groans as the blonde pulls from behind while David continues to pull Jasper up until he can grab the railing himself. From there, David and the blonde grab him by the back of his suit and help him up and over until they all collapse on the balcony floor, Jasper sprawled out on David as they huff and catch their breath.

"Hey," Jasper wheezes out, gesturing at the blonde, "what's your name?"

"Daniel," he gasps out. 

"Fuck you."

"Well deserved and received."

David says nothing, and swings an arm around Jasper as he hugs him close.

"David?"

"Shut up." He presses his face against the brunette's shoulder and hiccups through his breathing as a sob rises in his chest. "Never tell me to let you go again."

"...Okay." A hand cards through David's hair as he sobs against Jasper's shoulder. "I won't." There's a slight hesitance in Jasper's actions before David can feel the lips press against his forehead, a single breath brushing against his skin as he feels the words: "...Thank you."

* * *

Doors open, and they close.

But this time.

This time, the door stays open.

A ginger cowboy finally grabs a familiar brunette's wrist, after years of searching and yearning and crying, he finally, _finally_ catches hold of his lover's wrist before it can disappear behind one of those millions of doors.

"...Hey, partner."

And the brunette, shocked and surprised with a frown that turns into a soft smile on his face, turns to find the one he thought he'd never be allowed to see again.

"...You idiot."

"I told you I'd come for you, didn't I?"

"I guess you did."

The ginger pulls his lover into his arms, letting the brunette cling and sob into his shoulder as he rocks them both back and forth.

"I've got you," he soothes through his tears, stroking locks so soft, so familiar, so like home. "I've got you. No matter what."

No matter what.


End file.
